moving
by JazminUley
Summary: Emily had a daughter at age 15 with a guy named bill she is not with sam she is with a guy named jose her daughter i s moving in with her
1. MOVING TO LA PUSH

**Chapter 1**

**Moving To La Push (Intro)**

It's about a girl named Jazmin and she lives with dad. Her mom is Emily. Yes, the one and only but she doesn't have the scars on her face. Anyway, Jazmin's dad was killed in a car crash so she has to move in with Emily. Jazmin could honestly care less because he was mean to her and made her do things on her own. She didn't go to Jazmin cuz she didn't have a way to contact her and she didn't know where she lived. Emily had Jazmin when she was only 15 years old. She thought she was in love. Her and Bill tried to make it work, but She couldn't handle the pressure and didn't want to give Jazmin to a foster home. So now she is ready to see her daughter and make things right again. She didn't tell Jose about what happened but will find soon bill couldtransform into different animals and so can Jazmin Emily doesn't know anything about it. Jazmin has some werewolf qualites like having a high tempeture fast healing strength and speed. IDK who she should fall in love with or who should imprint on her.

Jazmin:(Looks like Victoria Justice) 16, sweet, can be shy, kind and respectful, can be perverted but in a fun way, impatient, will get an attitude with someone if they mess with her, a good fighter, loves to sing

Likes: food, music, boys, chillin with friends, paranormal, changing into cute animals, making friends, partying, going to clubs, jersey shore, Justin Bieber,scary movies, cussing, singing, her mustang

Dislikes: hunters, mean people, fake people, liars, Smoking, commercials, school, Bella, dumb/stupid people, waiting for stuff

Music: hiphop, rap, pop, hates country music but has an exception fortaylor swiftand carrie underwood hates metal, screamo, some rock-just depends on who's singing and how the music is  
>The wolf pack and Emily:<p>

Emily

Leah. She actually doesn't hate Jazmin : )

Sam

Paul

Jared

Embry

Jacob

Quil

Seth

Sam is not with emily he is with leah. emily is with jose from the mahaka pack 


	2. MEETING MY MOM AND HER FINANCCE

Victoria POV

My dad just got in a car crash and died. I wasn't surprised, he was always a reckless driver. Even if he wanted to drive down the street to get gas, he drove like he had 10 seconds to live if he did not get there. Now, I am packing up my bags to go to Em- I mean moms house. I am kinda nervous to see her, but I know that we can work things out.  
>I said bye to my friends and loaded the taxi heading to the airport. I got all my bags out the car, went through security, and loaded them on the plane. I took my seat and prepared myself for the flight. I took out my iPod Touch and listened to Right Above It by Lil Wayne ft Drake. La Push, here I come...<p>

Emily POV

OMG! I cant believe I get to see Jazmin! I have not seen her in years. I looked around the living room to see the boys helping me clean, I smiled. Quil turned to me, "So Em, who is coming that's so important?" "Someone that I have not seen in years. I will tell you about her later." The boys looked up at me when I said her. They shouted a whole bunch of questions at me. Quil- "What's her name?" Jacob- "How long is she staying here?" Seth- "How old is she?" Paul- "Is she hot?" We all looked at Paul. "What, it's just a question." When is she coming sam asked. "Like I said, I will tell you guys about her later." They nodded and cleaned everything while I started dinner. I started cooking macaroni, grilled chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes, and blueberry muffins.  
>10 minutes later, they are done and sat at the table to wait for me to finish. I fixed everyone a plate and sat next to Jose. Leah walked in and sat next to Seth. Leah is the only one that knows about Jazmin I would have told Jose, but I did not know how to exactly tell him, especially when he proposed to me. "Ok, Leah already knows about her. When I tell you guys about her, please do not freak, ok?" They looked confused , but nodded their heads. I inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Her name is Jazmin and she will be moving in with me." Jacob interrupted me, "Does she know about-" "No. Anyway, I need you guys to take this next part seriously." I looked at Jose and he looked very concerned. "Emily, are you ok." I nodded and took a big breath. "Jazmin is my daughter." They looked at me surprised, especially Jose. "When did this happen?" "Way b4 we even met. His name was Bill and we thought we were in love. We used no protection and next thing I know, I was pregnant, at 15. I know, it was stupid, But I did not know any better. I didn't want to get an abortion, so I just went ahead and had her. Everything was fine, but I just could not deal with the pressure anymore. It was slowly tearing me apart. That's when Bill moved to New York 2 years later with his parents and offered to take her with him and I agreed. We ended up breaking up. We kept in touch for a couple years, but after that, the connection was dead. Now, Bill ended up in a car crash and died, so Jazmin is moving here. She should be here tomorrow. I hope your not mad" By this point I was crying. "I'm not mad, I understand that it must be a hard thing to do to stand there and tell us." I ran over and hugged him. After all the awkwardness was done, they went to patrol while I painted Jazmin's room. Tomorrow is gonna be a good day! <p>


	3. THE GUYS IMPRINTING ON ME

Jazmin's POV

It took about 6 hours to get to Washington. I just want to take a hot bath and sleep. I couln't really sleep on the plane cuz I kept on thinking it was gonna freaking crash. My mustang should be here by next week. I went to get my luggage and waited on a bench for my mom to pick me up. Some weirdo came and sat next to me, he was probably in his early 30s. I ignored him getting impatient with Emily. He scooted closer to me. I was sitting on the edge of the bench. "Hey baby, what's a pretty girl like you sitting here by herself?" He said in a flirty voice. I was very close to slapping him, but I just kept my cool and went to a different bench. The pervert followed me and stood behind me and whispered in my ear. "Let's go back to my place to have a couple of drinks and have some fun in bed." I stood up and he grabbed my butt. "YOU FVCKING PERVERT! DON'T YOU EVER LAY A FINGER ON ME AGAIN!" I punched him in the face and kicked him in the balls. Everyone turned and looked at me. I looked down and his nose was bleeding. A security guard came and took the guy. "Are you ok Miss?" "Yes sir, I'm fine." "JAZMIN" I turned around to see a man and woman running to me. "Emily? I ran and gave her a big hug. We both started crying and hugged each other tighter. We pulled apart and she had the biggest smile ever, it looked like it hurt. "Jazmin, I am so happy to finally see you again!" She gave me another hug. "I'm happy to see you too!" Jazmin", this is Jose, my fiance." He was big and buff, WAY better looking than dad. Good job Em! "Hi Sam, it's nice to meet you." I shook his hand and it was big and warm. "Nice to meet you too." Whoa, deep voice. He seems like a nice guy, but I'm gonna keep an eye on him. "All right sweetie, you ready to go home?" "Yeah, let's go." We each grabbed a bag and headed for the car. We put my stuff in the trunk and left the airport. "So, did you guys see what happened back there?" Emily turned to me, "Yes, I am sorry that happened to you. That is not how your first day here should start." "It's not you fault, besides, the day got better when I finally got to see you." She smiled at me and turned around. I got my iPod out and listened to All I Do Is Win by DJ Khaled. Even though I had to leave my friends behind, I have a feeling that moving is gonna be one of the best things that's ever gonna happen to me.

JOSE POV

When I shook Jazmin's hand, there was something different about her. Her hand was also warm like mine and her scent was different too. Could she be a werewolf? I don't know, but I will find out. I am gonna keep a close eye on her.

Victoria POV

We finally got to the house and it looked pretty cozy. I got my bags and rolled them to the house. Jose just walked in like it was nothing. Does she always keep the door unlocked? Emily showed me to my room and it was so pretty. It's way better than my old room. It was painted my favorite color, purple. So far, moving in is awesome. She left me alone so I can unpack everything. 1 bag was full of shoes and the 2 other bags was full of clothes and a couple other small things. I walked over to the window to see a forest. Perfect, now I have somewhere to change and to get away from things. "Jazmin! Would you please come down here!" I heard Emily call for me and went downstairs. When I got to the living room, I saw 6 hot shirtless guys. Damn they are fine as hell but 1 of them stood out the most... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Moving To La Push **

Jazmin POV

"Jazmin, this is Jared, Paul, Jacob, Quil, Embry,Sam, and Seth." She pointed to each one. I looked into the guys eyes and I was feeling like Rihanna, the only girl in the world. They had pretty brown eyes and they were my type; tall, strong, and HOT! I wasn't paying attention at all until I heard someone call my name. "Huh? What?" "I said, what do you want for dinner," Emily asked. "Uh, I don't mind. Im up for anything." I smiled at her and she went and started dinner.  
>I looked at Sam and he looked mad, hmm, I wonder why. The Jose looked at the guys and started laughing. What's so funny? Nothing funny happened. I guess it's time for me to start snooping around. HaHa, I got the Pink Panther theme song stuck in my head.<br>I went to sit on the couch. Jose asked the guys to come outside with him and the left. I looked out the window and saw them going into the woods. "Emily, can I go take a walk outside?" "Um, I don't know.." "Please!" "Ok, but be back before the food it done, k?" "Alright." I ran out the door and headed into the woods. I turned into a woodpecker and tried to find the guys. When I found them, I saw them taking off their shorts behind different trees. What the fvck? Next thing I know, is that they turned into wolves.  
>Holy mashed potatoes! I flew away and turned into a wolf also. I quietly walked up closer until I am a good distance away. Since I can turn into any animal, I can hear their thoughts.<p>

JOSE POV

I cant believe the guys just imprinted on Jazmin. I don't know if I should just let him tell her what's going on or to just keep things on the DL for now. "Guys, we need to talk." I lead them outside to the woods and turned into wolves. I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watch, but I just ignored it.

Jose- "Ok, we all know what just happened in there and I think we should keep this on the DL."

Jacob- "Are you sure, I mean, we imprinted on her."

Quil- "I think that she should know."

Embry- "Yeah, I agree with them."

Jose- "No. She just got here and we need to let her adjust to living here before we or should I say, Seth, should tell her anything. Understood."

Everyone- "Yes."

Jazmin- "Ok. Let's head back to the house so we can eat."

The guys just looked like a lost puppy. "Guys, trust me on this, don't be upset, ok?" "Ok, but it's gonna be hard." "I understand, we'll help you through this." they just nodded and we went back to the house.

Jazmin POV

I just listened to what they said and what the hell is imprinting? I guess 2 can play at being a detective. I knew their was something about Jose. The tallness, the temperature, it all fits now. I hope that they don't go spying on me. That would be embarrassing. I turned back into a bird and headed back to the house. They were all sitting at the table waiting for the food to get done. Emily saw me walk through the door. "Hey Jaz! Dinner will be done in 20 minutes." "Ok, im gonna go take a shower." I went upstairs and snooped through their room being nosey. I didn't find anything interesting so I got some clothes and got in the shower. I stood there letting the hot water fall in my face. I wonder if Emily knows about them being wolves. She prob does since her and Jose are getting married.  
>I got out and put on a t shirt and shorts and went downstairs. Emily just got done with the food. She cooked chicken, muffins, green beans, corn, mashed potatoes, stuffing, and macaroni and cheese. I grabbed a big pate full of food and quickly started eating. "Hungry are we." I looked up and saw Jacob smiling at me. I blushed and laughed. "Yeah, if there's food in front of me, I will get down and tare it up." Everyone laughed and continued eating. After dinner, I went to bed. I am so tired. All I have on my mind is the guys<p> 


End file.
